Don’t know what’cha got till it’s gone
by tmizzy2125
Summary: Sonny got into a terrible car crash. Now Chad doesn't know what he'll do if the light of his life goes out.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Don't know what'cha got till it's gone

Chad's POV

Sonny sat in front of me, her hair shimmering in the setting sun's rays. Her lips glistened, inviting my lips to meet them. She smiled, her eyes lighting up, her hair gently blown by the wind. Her perfect face was framed by the sunset which hung over the flowing sapphire waves. She was slowly leaning into me. Closer… closer… almost there…

RING!

I checked the clock. 12:32. That was the best dream ev- RING!

Oh right, the phone. I checked who it was first. Tawni. What could she want?

I answered my cell to hear Tawni's shrill voice stinging in my half-asleep ear.

"SONNY WAS IN AN ACCIDENT!" She screeched. My heart skipped a beat or two from the sheer shock of it.

"Where's she at now?" I croaked.

"The hospital duh!" I meant _what _hospital, dumb blond, and that's coming from a blond.

I assumed she was talking about the hospital closest to my house so I hung up, dressed myself in a t-shirt and jeans, grabbed my bag and my keys, and drove to the hospital.

I ran into the hospital demanding to see Allison Munroe.

"Visiting hours are long gone boy," The lady at the front desk said.

"You don't understand," I somewhat shouted, "The girl I think I might love was just in a car accident! I don't know how she is, if she's in serious condition or not, and you're telling me I can't see her!?"

The lady immediately looked up Sonny's room number and sent me in the right direction. Room 713, room 713. I kept repeating it in my mind. I was slowly being eaten away inside by fear more and more as I didn't know how Sonny was doing. At the same time, I was terrified to get to her room and find out.

710, 711, 712, 713. I turned the knob of the door and walked in. It was a fairly large room in which sat Zora, whose cheeks were glistening, Grady, who had a lone tear streaking down his face, Tawni was crying her eyes out into Nico's shoulder, Nico was doing his best to comfort Tawni, Connie Munroe, who looked worse than Tawni, and right next to her, Sonny.

Everyone turned to look at me with their puffy red eyes.

"My mom's expecting me home now," Tawni said, walking out of the room. Apparently, Tawni drove Zora, Nico, and Grady there so they had to leave.

I sat down next to Connie and put my arm around her. I pulled her into a greatly needed hug. She wasn't crying, in fact her face was completely dry. It was the brokenness in her eyes that signaled that she was too upset for tears. Deep, unbearable brokenness.

"Is-is she okay?" I asked knowing it was a dumb question.

"Well," Connie started, "She's gone into a coma-like sleep. The doctor says the longer she's asleep the more likely it is that she will die in her sleep. If she wakes up say now, she would be perfectly fine. Go home tomorrow, even. But with my luck that wouldn't happen. Oh, Sonny."

Connie stood up.

"I'm going to leave now. Goodnight, Chad," Connie said before leaving.

I looked at Sonny. She had a light bruise on her forehead and she had a four inch long cut across her cheek. It wasn't deep, but they did bandage it. Even after being beaten up in a car crash, she was still cute. Stupid cute.

I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. In her coma-like sleep she smiled. Out of my bag I pulled a quilt. A quilt that was passed down in my family from every mother or father to their first born child, who then passes it on to their first born child. A quilt that was in my family for so many generations, we've lost count. A quilt I've held dear since I was a little baby. My first word was "bank" which meant that I wanted my blanket. I laid the quilt across Sonny.

"This is my quilt," I told sleeping Sonny, "It was made by my great-great-great-great-great grandmother. It's been passed down in my family for many generations. Each first born child in my family grew up with this blanket wrapped around them, always there like our guardian angel. I want you to have it. If you wake up soon, you'll have a new tradition for your future family. If you don't-"

I couldn't force myself to go on. Tears streaked down my eyes as I realized that there was a possibility that my Sonshine wouldn't wake up. Ever.

"Sonny," I croaked, "I love you. We all love you. You can't just leave us. You can't just leave me. Sonny, please wake up."

I knew it was hopeless, so why I was pleading for her to wake up I had no idea. I put my head down on her pillow, pulled her head onto my chest, and wrapped my arm around her. I just laid there with her crying.

Suddenly, I felt two gentle arms wrap around me, and fragile lips meet mine. My eyes popped open to see Sonny, eyes closed. We pulled apart. Sonny smiled her bright smile, I… well, I sat there completely confused.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, my arms still around Sonny, her arms around me.

"Since you walked in," Sonny said nuzzling into my chest, "And… I love you too."

Sonny slowly drifted off into a non-coma-like sleep. I soon followed. Yes, I was a little angry that Sonny faked being in a coma-like sleep for the whole time I was there, but I'm just happy she's alive.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Chad's POV

That night I had the strangest dream as I slept by Sonny's side. Everything looked exactly the same, me sitting in a chair next to Sonny, who was laying in the bed, except for the fact that Sonny was holding something in a bundle of blankets. No, in my- I mean Sonny's quilt. It was a little baby that had blond hair and brown eyes, like the perfect combination of its mommy and da- WAIT! _What _has my mind _come to_?

I woke up gagging to hear Sonny's concerned voice.

"Chad are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, "I just had a-a dream."

As soon as I said 'dream' I regretted it because I knew what was coming.

"What was your dream about?"

I knew it! This can't end well.

"Um, well, it was about… about… you… dying?" I said, biting my lips.

"Chad, that was _the worst _lie you have _ever _told. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but just so you know, I don't judge people based on their dreams. You can't control them. I mean, if I had a dream that I killed someone, is it fair to assume that I am a murderer or plan to be one?"

"Okay, I'll tell you," I said avoiding Sonny's eyes, "I had a dream that… that we were in the same exact room that we're in now, and I was sitting there and you were laying in that bed-"

"Chad, that wasn't a dream that was last night!"

"Would you just let me finish!? You were in that bed in your robe and you-you were holding a baby in your hands wrapped in that quilt I gave you. It had your brown eyes and… my blond hair." I bit my lip and looked down at my feet, embarrassed that I basically told her that in my dream she had _our _baby. I sneaked a peek at Sonny. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in a perfect O. I knew it. She thinks I… I don't even want to finish that thought.

"Ch-Chad?"

I looked at Sonny, whose eyes were still wide. My cheeks must have been quite red.

"What?" I asked, stunned by her weird-ed out look.

"I-I had the same d-dream," She stuttered, "You don't think it means anything do you?"

"Do you want my honest answer, or do you want me to say what I know you want me to say?"

"Uh… the first one?"

"Well, I think it must mean something, not necessarily that we're going to have a baby but…"

I don't exactly know what else the dream could've meant, but it couldn't mean that we're going to have a baby… right? I mean, I'm only 19 and Sonny is only 17 and… The weird thing was that in my dream (and apparently in Sonny's too) we didn't look a day older than how we look right now.

"Hey Chad," Sonny said, breaking the silence, "Did you call and tell my mom and my cast that I woke up?"

Hm. I knew I was forgetting something.

Sonny took my silence as a 'no' so she immediately called her mom, who called Marshall, who told her cast that Sonny was awake.

After a quick check up that involved a few awkward questions for Sonny to have to answer in front of me, Sonny changed into the clean clothes her mom brought over and I drove her to the studio. Sonny seemed nervous the whole drive and refused to let go of my hand. I don't blame her. If I was in a terrible accident and then went out driving the next day, I would be terrified too.

We got to the studio and she finally let go of my hand.

"I'm nervous," she said, biting her lip.

"Why?" I asked in a dreamy whisper that I knew would make her go mushy. I caressed the side of Sonny's face that bore the four inch long cut, her one lasting souvenir from the accident (her bruise had already faded and she had no other cuts or bruises than the ones on her face.) Sonny leaned into my hand and her eyes slowly fell closed.

I pulled my hand away swiftly, opened the car door, and stepped into the studio parking lot. Sonny's eyes popped open and she soon followed. Before we knew it we were on the set of _So Random! _and all of Sonny's castmates swarmed around her, smiling away. They had put up a 'welcome back Sonny!' banner up in the prop house. I didn't quite understand that as Sonny was never away but I thought it was nice of her friends all the same. Marshall insisted that practice was cancelled that day in order for Sonny to get some rest. Sonny insisted that she was fine, but Marshall wouldn't hear it.

After a few hours, I finally managed to get her alone. By that time, it was almost time to call it a day and head home.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny asked bitterly.

"What did I do to you?" I asked withdrawing a little from the sting of her question.

Sonny saw this and mumbled "sorry" before I continued.

"I'm going on tour to every state and the UK, since I am now a big singing sensation after being in _Starstruck_ and I wanted to know if you would like to come. I'm leaving tomorrow."

I saw Sonny's eyes light up and she smiled. Then, it disappeared.

"What's wrong?" I asked tilting my head to the side a little like a confused puppy.

"I have to ask my mom first," She said checking her watch, "It's time to go home now anyways. You're driving me home so… we'll ask my mom then."

As soon as we stepped in the car, Sonny grabbed my hand. Tight. I don't think my right hand was getting any circulation. I imagine that her fear of driving is worse at night because she was in the accident at night.

We got to her apartment in a short amount of time. It felt awkward being at her house, like I was her boyfriend and was meeting her mom for the first time. Although we did confess to loving each other, neither thing is true. We stepped in the door and immediately Connie ran over and hugged her daughter. Then she turned to look at me.

"Hello, Ms. Munroe," I said awkwardly, "Just… making sure Sonny got up here okay."

With that, I tried to run out the door, but a gentle hand stopped me.

"Not so fast," Sonny said frowning slightly.

Then she turned to her mom, "Mom, Chad's going on tour around the country and to the UK. I wanted to know if I could go too. It would be a great opportunity for me to experience the great country that we live in… and the UK."

I admired the way she worded it to make it sound much more educational then it really is.

"You can go," her mom said, "on two conditions-"

"Yeah, mom, that's totally fine I-"

"One: don't get yourself killed or injured-"

"Why would I want to? Been there d-"

"Two: don't you dare come back pregnant."

If I was eating something I definitely would've choked. Sonny would've too.

"MOM!" she screeched wide eyed and red faced.

I just stared open mouthed at Sonny's mom, completely stunned.

"So then… I can go?" Sonny asked recovering from shock.

"Yes, you can go," Connie said smirking. Sonny hugged me, kissed me on the cheek, and declared to no one in particular that she was off to go pack. I was about to leave when Connie gestured for me to have seat on the couch with her.

"Now Chad," she said in a low voice, "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just… listen. No funny business. got it?"

I was determined to get on her good side because, like Sonny, she seemed resistant to my charm, so I stood up, said, "Yes Ma'am!", saluted Connie, and marched out the door. I heard her giggling as I walked away.

As soon as I got home, I packed all my things. In my mind I imagined me and Sonny in New York City. Me and Sonny at the Philadelphia Zoo. Me and Sonny back at her hometown in Wisconsin. I smiled. First things first, though. Some little girl named Lucy Pennykettle won a contest to have me at her twelfth birthday party.

**Two things: 1. Sonny's feelings about being in an accident are based on how I felt after I was in an accident so they may be a bit out of character. 2. Lucy Pennykettle is from the Last Dragon Chronicles. I would make this a crossover, but they'll only be in it for like one or two chapters. I'm only on fire star so anyone who has read past that book and/or the Fire eternal, no spoilers please! If you haven't read any of the last dragon chronicles, don't worry, I'll explain everything in my writing. :)**


End file.
